


What The Fuck?

by Last_Hope_For_Humanity



Series: College Experiences [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Armin and Connie are taller cus puberty, Armin doesn't have a bowl cut anymore, Bisexual Jean, Cheating, Everyone fucks but Armin, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, I feel like everybody just fucks everybody in this fic, Jean is kind of a fuckboy but Marco still has a crush on him, Levi gives random shitty advice and for some reason it goes well, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Public Sex, Sex, Some scene's will be graphic, Struggles with Sexuality, Trigger warning: abuse, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I DOING, asexual!Armin, because Armin is a precious cinnamon roll and we must protect him at all costs, but mainly cus he's asexual, chapter, counselor!Levi, cus there is too much sex in this story to write smut for all of it, others won't, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Hope_For_Humanity/pseuds/Last_Hope_For_Humanity
Summary: When Sasha and Jean get together; everyone doesn't think it'll last. They seem like an odd couple, not to mention Connie has a huge crush on Sasha and Marco has a huge crush on Jean; but every time it seems like it's not working, it is, and Connie is sick of it.The fic in which Connie teams up with Marco to get their crushes to break up and go out with them instead.Also, Levi just wants everyone to leave him alone.P.S. yes, all the pairings in the tags have happened or will happen in some degree (some one sided).





	1. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On that day.....  
> A bunch of college students remembered how stupid a game of truth or dare is.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Inspiration: Love Game by. Lady Gaga

Reiner, a large 19 year old gay man, with blond hair, sharp eyebrows, and a cunning smile, is having a “party” with his closest friends. This happens often. Reiner loves it and if he didn’t have these, he doesn’t think he’d see half these people. He only has class with his boyfriend, Bertholdt, who was a tall, tan, nervous man, that Reiner has been dating since middle school. 

They were all sitting on the floor, talking, Reiner putting the last of the cookies and beer out. Sasha, a brown headed girl wearing a ponytail, immediately grabs a cookie, smiling, her eyes wide with excitement (Sasha ate a lot, no one really knew how she was still so thin). “Leave some for everyone else,” Reiner comments, sitting next to Bertholdt and holding him in his arms, kissing him on the cheek and smiling. Annie sits next to them, annoyed, expressionless, her hair blond and her body, small. Mikasa sits next to her, expression similar, her hair black, and wearing a red scarf even though it was 60 fucking degrees. Like seriously, who does that? 

Apparently while Sasha is eating all the cookies and everyone is talking, Eren screams at the top of his lungs next to Mikasa. Eren was Mikasa’s brother, well, she was adopted to his family. He’s raving to Armin, a blond haired boy, who was notably asexual and Eren’s best friend since kindergarten, about criminal justice and Mikasa admires his passion, but she wishes he’d just give her some god damn peace and quiet for once. Marco, a freckled, somewhat tall, gay boy, with a soft heart is talking to Jean, his best friend, a similar heighted fuck boy, with two-toned hair, and pale skin. Connie, a short goofball has cheetos in his nose. He’s 18. Then there is Ymir, a freckled tomboy and her girlfriend Krista, a short, nice, petite, blond. These girls are a really cute couple, that never seem to fight, thank god. 

“Alright guys, anybody have any suggestions?” Reiner says, speaking up, still holding his sweaty boyfriend. 

“Any suggestions on what?” Jean asks. 

“On what we should do. We could play a game. How about truth or dare?” Reiner asks and Jean scoffs. 

“We aren’t in middle school.” He says.

“We aren’t and who says that we can’t play it too? We can think of more mature dares,” Reiner says, winking, and Jean shrugs his shoulders.

“I guess I’ll play if everyone else is into it.”

“Yes! Any objections?” He asks and nobody says a word, but that might just be, because most people there were either afraid of him or didn’t give a shit. Most of them didn’t give a shit, they’re in college. 

“Okay, awesome, alright, no chickening out, you chicken, you owe the party here 50 bucks, I’ll go first!” Reiner says, everyone barely comprehending what he said and some wanting to object, but before anyone could do so, Reiner’s already looking over at Annie and no one cares enough to do anything at this point. “Annieeeeeee” He says and she looks over at him. “Truth or Dare?” He asks. “Truth,” she says.

“Lame.” He says and she tilts her head to the side, shrugging her shoulders “meh”. 

“Alright, how many people have you slept with?” He asks and she shrugs again. “Come on Annie, count.”

She glares at him, before looking down at her hands and counting quietly, putting finger after finger up and everyone just looks wide eyed as she continues to count after she’s already gone through both her hands. 

“17” She says blankly and Eren’s eyes go wide. “Really?” He asks and she smiles, “yeah, you wanna be number 18?” She asks and he blushes. “Didn’t think so. You know, there isn’t anything wrong with having a little fun,” she says and it goes silent for a second, before Reiner is breaking the silence, like he always is. “Okay, Annie, go”

“Alright,” She says, thinking all for about second before saying Connie’s name.

“Dare,” Connie says immediately without thinking, he was stupid.

“I dare you to shave your head,” Annie says and Connie goes wide eyed.

“No.” He states flatly.

“Oh, come on! The rules of truth or dare is that you have to do it and it’s not even that bad.” Reiner says.

“I don’t think those are the rules and besides, shouldn’t there be a rule that if majority says it’s immoral that we don’t do it?” Connie asks and Reiner shrugs, thinking for a moment before agreeing. 

“Yeah, okay, who votes that Connie shouldn’t have to shave his head?” Reiner asks and nobody raises their hands. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Come on guys!” Connie says and Sasha decides to speak up, “I mean, your hair isn’t even that long, it’ll grow back.”

“What the fuck Sasha? You are supposed to be on my side,” Connie says, putting his hands on his head for a moment, before standing up. “Okay fine, go get the razor.”

Reiner smiles, standing up. “I’ll be right back,” he says, leaving the room and coming back almost as quickly, razor in hand, handing it to Annie who smiles and gestures Connie over. He whines before trudging over to Annie, who doesn’t waste a second before taking a chunk of Connie’s hair. 

“Jesus, you couldn’t give me a second?” He asks and Annie doesn’t say a word, she only cuts more of Connie’s hair. He only sighs, waiting for it to be over.

It only takes a couple minutes, thankfully, and Connie’s hair is gone. He sighs looking in his camera phone and putting it down.

“It took me forever to grow that out!” Connie exclaims, before he takes a seat back in the circle and he tries not to let his hair bother him, as he looks at Sasha sitting next to him. 

“Sasha, truth or dare?” He asks and Sasha barely registers he’s talking to him. She’s holding a bag of chips in her hand, lost in thought. “What?” She asks, putting the chip bag back down and Connie repeats himself. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh, right,” she says, thinking for a moment. “Dare,” she says smiling. 

Connie thinks for a moment, before beaming. Sasha looks at him, raising her eyebrow before fear struck in her eyes, when Connie asks “I dare you to kiss the hottest boy in the room.” The guys freeze, so do some of the girls. Mikasa and Annie couldn’t look less amused. “Umm….” Sasha starts. Then Armin interjects “Okay, she doesn’t have to do that one.” “No way!” Connie says, “You made me shave my head!” “Your head was shaved up until you were 17 Connie,” Eren says. “Shut up! It is exactly that reason why it took me so long to get my hair even remotely normal again. Which is why Sasha has to do this, it’s only one kiss, but more than anything, I’m just curious.” He’s not lying, he is curious, but more than curiosity, he’s hoping that Sasha leans in and kisses him. See, Connie has had a crush on Sasha since the 9th grade when they first met and he wanted to kiss her god dammit!

He always thought that Sasha liked him back, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself if she didn’t. This was the perfect moment to find out and if Sasha kissed him…...that’d be a pretty good way to know how Sasha thinks of him.“Sasha are you going to do it or are you gonna chicken out and pay up?” Reiner asks. Sasha looks down and blushes before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll do it,” she says, setting her chip bag aside and moving to the middle, she looks at them all, and she already knows who it’s going to be. She puts her head in her hands, “ugh, this is so embarrassing.” 

She takes a deep breath before lunging forward and catching her lips in Jean’s. He’s surprised that’s for sure and as soon as the kiss starts, it ends, and she looks away, making her way next to Connie, still not daring to look at Jean. She puts her head up, trying to stay strong, but she’s shaking, and Connie notices. 

She kissed Jean, not him. Okay, but she could find Jean hotter, but still like him? Or maybe she’s lying, because she doesn’t want Connie to know she likes him? There is no way she likes Jean and not him; right? Connie’s mind is swirling and he feels like crying, but he stays put and watches Sasha as she regains composure after a few seconds and continues the game like nothing happened. 

“Reiner, truth or dare?”

“Why not? Dare” Reiner says smugly, smirking. “Okay, I dare you to streak and run down the hallway.”

“Fuck no, he could get expelled, you realize that right?” Jean says and Reiner shrugs. “That’s the best you got? I do that every thursday” Reiner says, ignoring Jean’s comment. He quickly makes his way to the door of his apartment and looks both ways before he strips off his clothes. When he is completely naked (which only takes a few seconds), then he’s running. Everyone looks at each other for a moment in disbelief, before going to the door, which may have been a bit of a mistake, because he was actually doing it. He was definitely completely naked and nobody wanted to see that, not even Bertholdt in this moment. 

It only takes him a few seconds and he’s back at the door and everyone is backing up. “Was everyone really that excited to see me naked that they ran over to see me? Not that I’m surprised,” he says winking, before putting his clothes back on. Pretty much everyone is rolling their eyes at the point. After Reiner is fully clothed, he sits down and he continues the game.

“Okay, Jean, truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare.” “I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Sasha”

“Okay,” Jean says, standing, and Sasha looks at everyone, eyes on her, she doesn’t speak a word. Just stands up and walks in silent to the closet with Jean as Reiner follows “Don’t have too much fun you two.” He says before he closes the door and announces they have 7 minutes. 

The closet is bigger than the either of them expected. It was actually quite roomy, better than the closet in either of their shitty dorms. They easily stand together without touching and they can just see each in the darkness. It’s silent for a few moments as they stand together, Sasha avoiding her eyes at Jean, before he speaks up. “So, do you really think I’m the hottest guy here or were you just to embarrassed to kiss the guy you really wanted to?” 

She laughs, “do you really think I lied?”

“Maybe a little, like it’s me, I thought I’d be the last one”

“Not in the slightest, you're the only guy here I could kiss without gagging”

“Thanks, but what about Connie?” 

“What about him?”

“I thought you liked him?”

“Ew no, he’s like a brother”

“Really?” He asks and Sasha nods. “Yeah, I don’t understand why everyone thinks that. Like, guys and girls can just be friends.”

Jean shrugs, “Yeah, but, I don’t know, I just always thought you liked Connie.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Sasha says and a another silence follows. Sasha feels awkward and she doesn’t know what to say, luckily, Jean never shuts up. 

“Okay, so ummmm, am I hot enough for you to kiss me again?” Jean asks and Sasha is taken back. He wanted to kiss her again?

“Are you serious?” She asks, her voice a bit shaky. 

He shrugs his shoulders, nervously smiling, and Sasha smiles too.

“Okay, yeah, kiss me,” She says and he pauses for a second, brushes her hair out of the way before connecting their lips together. 

~

“Hey, it’s been 7 minutes!” Reiner calls and nobody comes out. “They must be having fun,” Reiner says, before trying to continue the game. “Okay, Ymir! Your turn,” he says and Connie spaces out, looks at the door and frowns. “Maybe we should get them,” Connie says. “For what? They’re having sex, do you really want to hear or see that?” Reiner asks and then his eyes go wide, “you’ve got me there,” he says pointing at Connie for a second before making his way to the door. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Eren says, pouting and staying sat, as Annie and Bertholdt follow Reiner, then by Ymir, Krista, and Connie, who sighs before following. He knows that he isn’t going to like what he see’s or I guess hears, but he follows anyways. Mikasa then gets up to follow. “Mikasa?” Eren asks. “I’m curious,” she says, before following. Armin, Eren, and Marco stay seated as the others huddle at the door. “She’s just gonna hurt herself again over that prick who’d have sex with anyone, in a closet of all fucking places, jesus christ." “You really think they’re having sex?” Armin says. “I’d bet my left nut on it, Jean’s a fucking whore.” Marco sits silently as his friends bicker. He was going to stand up for Jean, but honestly, he was feeling too bummed about the situation to care and Eren was kind of right, Jean is a whore. He liked Jean, he had a crush on him for the last two years, watching him date girl after girl, as he stayed home mindlessly browsing youtube in hope to distract himself from the fact that he’d never be with him. 

Marco sighs, putting his head in his hands as everyone else quietly made their way to the door and as soon as they got there, they heard it and some of them wish they hadn’t come over (even more than earlier when they saw Reiner naked, which was really saying something).

“Oh my god, Jeannnnnn” Sasha basically screams over the door. 

“Sshhhh, they’ll hear us”

“Maybe I want them to h- ahhhhh” 

At that point the door was literally shaking and Connie could barely comprehend what was happening.

“Dear god,” Ymir says disgusted, pulling Krista back to their seats, but that doesn’t save them.

Sasha moans and loud, everyone in the room could hear it, not to mention, Jean’s moaning too and god everyone is scared, besides well, Annie, Mikasa, and Reiner. 

“I’m- I’m close,” Jean says.

“Me too,” she says, gasping and then the moans stop, the door makes a tiny thud, and the noise stops, the shaking stops. They all make themselves back in a circle at that moment and no one is talking, but that only lasts about a second, because Reiner has no filter. 

“Wow, that was insane, we were only over there for like 3-4 minutes, even if they started as soon as we closed the doors, that’s only 10 minutes!” Reiner says and Ymir squints his eyes at him, flipping her hand over, like seriously, what the fuck Reiner?

Marco feels like he’s gonna cry and so does Armin, but for a different reason. The “couple” emerges only minutes later, more collected, and thankfully clothed. Sasha is holding Jean’s hand and they sit back down in the circle, planting themselves in-between Connie and Marco. Neither of them could feel more uncomfortable. 

“Sooo, who’s turn is it?” Sasha asks.

“We stopped playing,” Mikasa says coldly. “Okay,” she says, and everyone is painfully silent.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Marco says standing up and Reiner tries to lighten the mood. “Alright guys, anyone up for a game of never have I ever? I got shot glasses!” He says and nobody was really in the mood anymore. “We’re not twelve anymore,” Eren says, grabbing Armin and Mikasa, “let’s go”. 

“Oh come on guys. I know truth or dare maybe wasn’t the best idea, but we’ve never played never have I ever,” Reiner says, pouting his lips.

“Yes, we have,” Eren says, “I’m done. Come on guys.”

“Okay, we have played, but not since we started college and it’s always been lame. I feel like I know nothing about any of you. Pleaseeeeee. I bought alcohol and food for you guys so we could all have a day together. Now is it too much to ask for a few simple, non-harmful games with my friends?”

“Truth or dare is pretty harmful if you ask me,” Eren says. “Okay, but what’s the worst that can happen in never have I ever? Someone gets a tad embarrassed before realizing that they aren’t the only one? It’s a way to get to know each other. Connect and-”

“Okay, fine, I’ll stay, but if anything else crazy happens, I’m out,” Eren says. “Deal,” Reiner says.

“Alright, I’ll get the shot glasses and booze.”

Reiner leaves to the kitchen and somehow everyone gets back into conversation. Connie can’t believe how easily everyone just pretended that what happened didn’t just happen, but they did and what the hell is wrong with his friend group?

It’s only minutes later that Reiner emerges, shot glasses in hand, pouring 5 each, which took a lot longer than Reiner cares to admit. Why the fuck did he have so many friends? 

By the time Reiner almost finishes pouring the shot glasses, Marco appears. His eyes are slightly red and swollen, everyone could tell he had been crying, but no one comments. He just sits down and Reiner finishes pouring the shot glasses. 

“Okay, last person with a shot glass wins. Anybody need a re-cap of the rules?”

“So, we just take a shot every time we have done something and when it’s our turn we say something we have never done?” Jean asks and Reiner nods. 

“Okay, who goes first?” 

“I’ve got one,” Eren says, “Never have I ever had my first kiss.” Everyone takes a shot and Jean almost bursts out laughing. “You’ve never had your first kiss?” Jean asks. “Fuck off, Jean. At least I don’t have aids.” “HEY! My test came back negative!” Jean says, making Reiner and Eren laugh. “You got tested?” Reiner asks and Jean just shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he states and Eren only laughs more. Sasha has no idea what to even think at this point. 

“Okay, let’s move on,” Armin says.

Jean wants to defend himself, but Sasha shakes her head and he bites his lip. He ignores him and Eren laughs. “Okay, Armin, your turn.”

“Give me some time to think,” Armin says, looking over at Marco, “you can go,” he says. 

“Never have I ever liked a girl,” Marco states almost immediately and Ymir glares at him.

“Oh, fuck you Marco,” Ymir says before picking up her shot glass and drinking it, all the while glaring at Marco, which makes him chuckle just a little bit. 

Everyone takes a drink besides Mikasa and Sasha. “Wait, I thought you two were gay?” Jean asks, pointing to Reiner and Bertholdt, who were both blushing. “Bisexual,” Reiner says flatly and Jean nods, he forgot bisexuality was a thing and it gives him a weird feeling when he thinks about it. He shakes it off, holding onto Sasha’s hand tighter, and taking his turn. “Okay, never have I ever been streaking,” Jean says, making Reiner glare at him. “Fuck you,” Reiner says, taking a shot, and then looking at everyone else. “Really, no one else?” He asks and when nobody says anything, he shrugs, mumbling something like “you guys are no fun” and then gesturing to Connie.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room” Connie says somewhat pouty as he looks at Sasha, hoping to god that maybe just maybe, it wasn’t real. She takes a shot then and Connie sighs.

“Never have I ever had sex with 3 or more people in this room,” Reiner says, smiling at Annie who takes the shot glass and then Jean. 

“Okay hold on, first what the fuck. Second, what the fuck?!” Eren says and Reiner laughs, “yeah, Annie tell them.” “You know, I don’t understand why everyone's so obsessed with who’s had sex with who. But if you're curious, I sometimes have sex with Reiner and Bertholdt, and I had sex with Jean, because he didn’t think I could get him off in under 5 minutes.” “Did you?” Eren asks and Annie smiles. “He lasted barely over 2 minutes, any earlier would have been premature-ejaculation.” Eren laughs “oh my god”. “Jean, is that true?” Sasha asks and Jean blushes “I think we’re all missing the important thing, Reiner and Bertholdt are having sex with Annie!” “Everyone already knew that,” Sasha states, “And answer the question!”  
“Okay, yes, it’s true, but I mean, she was challenging me, I couldn’t back down!” He says and Eren can’t help, but think of how pathetic he was. “Wait, so who else in here did you sleep with?” Eren asks after a few moments, generally curious. 

“Well ummm, Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, and Ymir.” “Wait, what? Ymir!?” “Okay, who said you could tell anyone?” Ymir blurts and everyone watches in disbelief, they had to be kidding. “When was it a secret?” He asks and she rolls her eyes. “It wasn’t, but do you think I want people knowing we fucked?” “Well too late now.” “Wait, Ymir, aren’t you gay?” Eren asks and Ymir doesn’t even hesitate when she says, “Yes” “Oh my god, this is the best day of my life,” Eren says laughing. “I’m so glad I didn’t leave. Jean is the reason Ymir found out she was gay.” 

“NOT TRUE!” Jean says and Ymir avoids Jean’s gaze, “well…..” she starts, biting her lip, and Jean was going to definitely have a talk with her later.

“Oh my god, I need to know what happened.” Eren says, beaming and Jean glares at him.

“No, fuck no, we are not talking about this.”

“I’d actually like to know,” Sasha says, looking over at Jean and he sighs. “Fine, whatever, but only if Ymir tells it, I’m too tired for this shit.”

Ymir smirked then, “Okay, so me and Marco are cousins, so we went to the same school, and as you guys know these two are best friends,” she says gesturing to Marco and Jean. “Well, because I was loner, my only friend was basically Marco and since Jean always hung around Marco, we became friends too. We all did pretty much everything together and I came out as gay to the both of them when I was only a freshmen, because I knew they would understand, especially since Marco was gay himself, and I trusted them. So, after I told them, I began becoming more open about it. My parent are kind of homophobic, but Marco’s parents were super excepting, so I assumed my parents would too and they weren’t. They didn’t scream, yell, or hurt me in any physical form, but they laughed. Told me I was just as confused as my cousin, that I’d find a boy someday.”

“Well, a few months later, I got my first girlfriend and when I told my parents about it, they got like really upset. They wouldn’t let me out of the house and took away my phone. I had to sneak out to see her and they called the cops. She broke up with me because of it. She couldn’t handle it or some shit. I had so many arguments with them and I even asked to move out, they wouldn’t let me. Then they made a plan to take me to this private christian school where they un-gay you or whatever. I was leaving in two weeks, but that was when I got the idea of a fake boyfriend.”

“I asked Jean, him being my only guy friend that wasn’t my cousin and told him it was the only way I wouldn’t have too go to the camp. He told me I owed him big time and that’s when he became my fake boyfriend.”

“Wait, if he was your fake boyfriend, how does that explain you two having sex?” Eren asks. 

“I’m getting there. So, my plan was to have him over everyday until the day I was supposed to leave. I wouldn’t tell my parents we were dating straight away, because they’d never believe me. Instead, I had him over and I laughed and blushed to everything, which was pretty damn hard. Somewhere along the way though, being alone with him, without Marco, I actually thought I was starting to like like the kid, and that sounds crazy, but I did.”

“So, one week before I left, was when I kissed Jean in front of my house hoping my parents were watching and they were. They asked me a bunch of questions and I told them I no longer thought I was gay and they decided not to put me in that camp. Now, at this point I was pretty happy, but also very confused. I watched lesbian porn and I really liked it. I watched straight porn and I found myself looking at the girl, but for some reason I liked kissing Jean. So I thought maybe I wasn’t gay, that maybe I was bisexual or I was just a straight girl that was really into gay porn. I mean, I had never had sex with either gender before. I had only ever kissed girls before and kissing girls was fun too, but I was only a sophomore in high school.”

“I was just very confused, so I told Marco about it, and he told me that maybe I needed to experiment a bit more and I’d know. That I was probably bisexual. So, stupid, young me, thought that meant sex. So, I asked Jean to have sex with me and told him it was to figure out my sexuality, so he agreed, because there was no way he was going to say no to sex.”

“So we had sex and I just really don’t like dick.”

“That bad, huh?” Eren says, like he understands, and Jean wants to scream at him, but is suddenly aware of Sasha’s presence next to him, and he sinks lower into the ground.

“I mean, yeah. After that, I never questioned my sexuality and when I met this girl,” she says, gesturing to Krista and holding her tight.

“I REALLY knew I wasn’t straight, right Krista?” She says, kissing her on the cheek and she blushes. 

Eren smiles giddily, “man, I love this game,” he says and Jean stands up abruptly then, pretending to yawn, cracking his back.

“Well, I’d love to stay, but I have homework to do,” he says and Reiner raises an eyebrow.

“At one am?”

“Yeah, that’s usually when I do them,” he says, before turning around to look at Sasha who had too stood up. 

“You wanna stay or do you want me to walk you to your dorm?” He asks and Sasha smiles. “You can walk me,” she says and he smiles. “Cool.”

“But we didn’t finish the game,” Reiner whines and Jean frowns. “I don’t want to get drunk. I have shit to do,” Jean protests and Reiner just sighs, gesturing them to leave. 

“Fine, but next time, you are not getting away with it so easy. I expect you to be plastered and here till 3 am next time.”

“Sounds good,” Jean says, before opening the door for Sasha, who makes her way to the door. “Bye guys!” She says waving and everyone gives a small wave (besides Marco and Connie), then Jean is closing the door and they’re gone. 

“We should all probably go too,” Eren says, standing up, Mikasa and Armin following suit. 

“But the game!” Reiner says and Eren sighs. “Next time, promise.” Reiner only nods, they still did some stuff, but now he had to pour all the shots back into it’s container. Reiner sighs, picking up the remaining shot glasses with Bertholdt and going into the kitchen.

“Can I stay with you guys tonight?” Mikasa asks Eren and he nods, knowing full well why. Sasha and Mikasa were roommates, not to mention Mikasa used to date Jean, even if it was a long time ago.

The trio soon leaves, followed by Connie, Marco, Krista, and Ymir. 

Reiner sighs as the company leaves and the shot glasses are empty. He looks over at Annie and Bertholdt. 

“Wanna have some fun before bed?” He asks, smirking, and Annie shrugs, making her way over to the bedroom, followed by Bertholdt. Reiner smiles, pointing to the sky, and putting his hands together. “Thank you!” He says, before taking off his shirt and walking through the bedroom door. This was going to be fun. 

~

The next day, Connie goes over to Marco’s and Jean’s dorm. The door was open, so he only makes a short knock before entering. “Jesus,” Marco says, jumping at Connie’s sudden appearance. “He’s not here, right?” Connie asks, looking around the small dorm. “No,” Marco says, scrolling through tumblr, and Connie plops in front of him, closing his laptop. Marco sighs, putting his laptop down and looking at Connie. “What do you want?” He asks and Connie shrugs. “Me and Sasha normally get breakfast together, but she’s with Jean. I didn’t feel like vomiting, so I thought I’d hang with you, considering we’re in the same boat.”

“What do you mean?” Marco asks and Connie scoffs. 

“I know you like him, it’s okay though.”

“Why’s that?” Marco asks, “Seriously, both our crushes are dating each other. What’s okay about that?”

“Don’t worry,” Connie says to Marco, “they won’t last.”

~~~~5 MONTHS LATER~~~~

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a 5 month gap, but it's beneficial to the story.


	2. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well with Sasha and Jean, or is it? Connie needs to prove they aren't happy in order to get Marco to help him out. Him and Sasha belong together, he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Inspiration: You Belong with Me by. Taylor Swift
> 
> This chapter is strictly Connie, Marco, Jean, and Sasha. Chapters to come will have more characters and little problems within their own lives. For now though enjoy Marco and Connie feeling bad for themselves, because their crushes are still together.

“Love is gross,” Connie says, watching Sasha and Jean across the room. Jean playfully and lightly bites her nose, she laughs for a moment, then she pecks him on the lips, then he does the same. They go back and forth for a few moments before they have one longer kiss of about 5 seconds, then he has his arm around her, and they smile at each other so brightly that it’s sickening.

Marco looks over, his heart sinking, and it takes all of his courage to quickly look away, trying to forget what he just saw. “Yeah, but you still wish that was you instead of Jean.”

“Well, yeah, but me and Sasha would actually make a cute couple. I’m going to be a chef when I’m older and she loves food. Like, what more could she ask for?”

“Oh my god, please tell me you didn’t pick that major, because of Sasha,” Marco says and Connie shrugs.

“Connie!” Marco yells, he couldn’t believe how naive Connie was.

“Hey, it’s not all because of Sasha. I really do like cooking, it’s the only thing I can see myself doing.”

“Okay, if you say so, but Jean is a good cook too. Also, Sasha makes her own food and she’s a culinary major too, did you forget about that?”

“No, how could I? We have all the same classes together. Still wish she’d sit by me at lunch.”

“Yeah and make out with Jean in front of us. Why do you think I told them they could sit by themselves half the time?”

“I meant without Jean. He’s always fucking there. I only have class with her, then Jean is even waiting right outside the fucking door for her. It’s annoying. AND not to mention, everytime I ask her to hang out she invites Jean, sure you come along and that’s cool, but for fuck sakes, I’m sick of them being attached at the fucking hip!”

Marco puts his hand over Connie’s mouth then. “Do you want them to hear you?” Marco asks and Connie gives him the “does it really look like I give a fuck expression”. Marco glares at him for a moment, before Connie sighs. “I’m good, you can take your hand off my face now,” Connie mumbles under Marco’s hand. Marco slowly lets his hand back to his side and they both sigh for what feels like the billionth time. They hated this and it had gone on for 5 whole months. At that moment, they both took the chance to look over at their crushes again; it was a bad habit.

As they stare for a few moments, Connie’s eyes widen, then he smirks. He’s got an idea, which can only mean bad things.

“Marco,” Connie says, looking over at Marco who’s staring at Jean from across the room.

“Yeah,” he says, looking over at Jean for a few extra moments, before redirecting his attention to Connie.

“What if we broke them up?” Connie asks and that evil side of Marco is screaming “FUCKING YES, DO IT! DO IT!.” But, Marco shakes that off, that wouldn’t be right. “No, Connie, we can’t break them up. They seem happy anyways.” Connie rolls his eyes at that.

“Are you kidding me? They’ll only be happy if they date us!” Connie exclaims and Marco gives him that look, like are you serious right now?

“They can be happy if they aren’t dating us. They honestly seem really happy together. I’d like to be dating Jean, but I can’t. Not to mention, he’s straight. I don’t have a chance with him. He’s my best friend and I want him to be happy and that’s with Sasha. I suggest you do the same.”

“Not true, Jean looks gay as fuck!” Connie explains and Marco shakes his head.

“Looking gay has nothing to do with being gay, thank you very much.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, but you do know what I mean,” Connie says and yeah, Marco knows what he means, but at that same time, he’s still kind of offended. It’s not being gay, it’s caring about your appearance, which Marco wasn’t going to admit to Connie, but he should really care more about his appearance, that’s all.

“Either way, he could be bisexual, you just have to see, but you can’t see if he continues to date Sasha!”

“Connie-”

“No, don’t fucking Connie me. We deserve them, okay? And I’ll prove it to you that they aren’t happy together. They may seem happy, but I bet they aren’t.”

“Fine, you prove to me that they aren’t happy without doing anything to ruin their relationship, I’ll help you out.”

“Fuck Yeah,” Connie says, smiling.

He was going to enjoy this.  
~  
After that lunch with Marco, Connie couldn’t stop thinking of how the fuck he was going to prove they weren’t happy. Not to mention, he was thinking about it in class with Sasha right next to him.

“Connie!” Sasha practically yells, breaking him out of his daze. They were in freshmen English class. “We are supposed to be peer reviewing our paper’s Connie,” Sasha says and Connie nods.

“What’s up? You seem to be thinking a lot and that’s very unlike you,” Sasha jokes and Connie huffs.

“I do think and it’s nothing. I’m just really tired, now will you hand me your paper, so I can work my Connie magic and get you an A!”

Sasha laughs, “I thought you were terrible at English?”

“Hey, I’m not terrible, I’m just- I just don’t try hard enough. That’s all and I’ll try for you, so therefore you will get an A.”

“Yeah, okay, Connie. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh, please don’t,” Connie says and they laugh. Connie feels good, so good. Doesn’t Sasha realize how much fun they have together? I mean, all her and Jean do is have sex. And if having sex is all Sasha wants….OH, he could TOTALLY do that. Like, he could REALLY do that. He wouldn’t mind AT ALL.

“Earth to Connie,” Sasha says waving her hand in front of his face. “Huh,” Connie says, pulled out of daze. “Okay, literally what’s up? Why were you smiling?” Sasha asks and Connie resists the urge to say: " _Well, not about having sex with you if that’s what you were thinking._ " Yeah, he couldn’t say that.

“Uhhhhh,” Connie starts, “You guys better be working on your peer review, this essay is worth 20% of your grade,” Professor Shadis says. This was the only time Connie was happy that a teacher interrupted one of his conversations.

“Oh, yes. Sorry, Mr.Shadis, we just got a bit distracted,” Connie says and the teacher tells him the usual of “don’t do it again.”

“We should really start working on this. I want to be done with school as soon as possible,” he says and Sasha nods. “Yeah, me too.”

The rest of the hour they actually did work, which was a first for them. They never stopped joking around or talking before.

Both of them were huge goofballs and also huge talkers, meaning, nothing ever got done.

But this did and at the end of class, they both felt pretty good about it.

“Wow, that was good. We actually make the perfect team,” Sasha says and Connie chuckles.

“You just realized that?” Connie asks and Sasha smiles.

That’s when Connie remembered Jean. Class was over and he’d probably have to wait until tomorrow to see Sasha again. His smile faded then as he walked out with Sasha, but to his surprise, there was no Jean.

Sasha didn’t say anything and Connie wanted to know where he was, but at the same time he didn’t want to be disappointed or have Sasha go look for him. He decided to ask anyways.

“Where’s Jean?” Connie asks and Sasha’s smile fades. “Work..”

“Jean works?” He asks Sasha and she smacks his shoulder.

“Of course he does! He’s the manager at Game World.”

“What the fuck is Game World and how can he be a part time manager?”

“It’s privately owned or something and he works like 40 hours a week.”

“If he works 40 hours a week, how is he always here?”

“I think he just got promoted? I don’t know, he barely worked before this.”

“Didn’t he just move here in September? How on earth did he get a managment position?”

“He got transferred, I think? Why do you care anyways?” She asks and Connie thinks for a moment, he really doesn’t have a reason, other than maybe a little jealousy? I mean, he only works as a McDonald's crew member for crying out loud. Okay, yeah, he was a little jealous, but he would never admit that.

“Just curious,” He says, still standing outside their last class.

“So….If you and Jean aren’t hanging out. Do you want to?” Connie suggests and Sasha beams.

“That’d be great!” She exclaims.

“Awesome! Wanna go play Mario Kart and order a pizza?”

“Fuck yeah,” Sasha says, “but isn’t your weird roommate there?”

“Nah, he has a lot of night classes.”

“Sweet, alright, what are we waiting for!” She exclaims, pulling Connie by the sleeve in order to make him move faster.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Connie asks.

“There is food in your dorm,” she states and Connie smiles, Sasha is the cutest and also probably the hungriest girl he’s ever met.  
~  
Sasha and Connie easily joke around. Playing round after round of Mario Kart. By playing, I mean Connie is constantly making Sasha laugh, so much she can’t concentrate on the game more than half the time. At one point her controller was on the ground, chips had fallen out of the bag she was currently eating from, and she was wheezing, rolling around on the floor laughing her ass off.

Sasha continuously complains that Connie is cheating, in which he says that “it’s not his fault that’s he’s a comedic genius and that Sasha laughs to easily.”

It was fun. So much fun. They can talk for hours and easily have the best time of their lives just by sitting in a dorm room together.

Except for the moments that Sasha brings up Jean.

Like when Connie put on some music and Sasha was like “Oh, Jean loves this song!” to pretty much every fucking song.

Or when Connie stated he was doing well in his classes and Sasha told him all about how Jean was already a whole semester ahead of them and that he took Calculus in the 10th grade, blah blah blah.

Like who gives a fuck! Jean is still a prick, who also got suspended in the 10th grade for punching Eren.

“Are you happy with him?” Connie asks without thinking and then realizing it could be offensive.

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I just want to make sure that he’s making you happy or I’d have to punch him.”

Sasha smiles “thanks Connie, but yes, I am happy. Out of any boyfriend I’ve ever had, which I guess, he’d only be the 3rd, he’s by far the best. Like two weeks ago, he bought me a rose and starbucks. Sweetest thing ever. Didn’t expect it whatsoever and he even knew what to get for me!”

Connie wants to roll his eyes. He doesn’t though. He smiles instead and thinks, he could do that. Fuck, he could do that everyday and it’s not hard to know what Sasha wants, she always gets a venti caramel frappuccino, duh. Not to mention, unlike Jean, he'd buy Sasha an orchid and a coffee shop for her, for fuck sakes. Even if that meant quitting school and sleeping on the fucking streets!

These girls were so easily impressed by these guys that did fucking shit for them. A fucking flower and one coffee? And how often did he do shit like that? Oh yeah, once or twice a month. Connie would do that all the fucking time. He really wished he could show Sasha that she deserves so much more. She deserves the world and frankly, Jean is cool, but a shit head.

“So, do you really see yourself with him forever?” Connie asks and he expects Sasha to tense or say something like “forever is a long time” or “I don’t know”.

Instead, she smiles, her bright smile he loves, but this time, it gives him a sickening feeling. He wants to cry and throw up.

“Yeah, I do. I think he’s my soulmate,” Sasha says, putting her hand over her heart.

Fuck.

He can't do this. He can't. This wasn't fair. She's supposed to be unhappy….

Connie was supposed to be the one….

“Sasha?” Connie asks, “Yeah?”

“Why don’t we hang out anymore? Like this?”

Sasha tenses, she thinks for a moment and she shakes her head.

“I don’t know. It’s stupid isn’t it? I mean, Jean is the love of my life, but like, I don’t know. We just always hang out. I’ve never even asked him to hang out with someone else. It’s kind of just a given now and I don’t know how I’d even bring up spending the day without him,” she says and Connie nods.

“Maybe you should ask him. I miss this,” he says and Sasha sighs. “I don’t know if I can. I don’t want him to be mad at me, like, I really love him, I do, but he’s kind of clingy.”

In that moment, Connie knew what it was like to be happy again. Everything felt right in his life, which is a bit of an exaggeration, but this was good news, really good news. He couldn't wait to tell Marco!

“Why do you say that?”

“He meets me after every class and also, like sex is great, but-”

“Not that I’d know, but okay,” Connie adds.

“Sorry,” Sasha says and Connie only shakes his head.

“You’re good, go on.”

“He wants to have sex all the time and I just want to be like can we watch this movie without you putting your dick inside me?”

“TMI!” Connie says and Sasha laughs.

“I’m serious! He’s a fucking horndog!” She says and Connie, despite this whole conversation, cannot control the laughter that spews out of his mouth (and a little spit).

“Horndog? HORNDOG!? Who fucking says that?” He asks, clenching his stomach.

Sasha laughs too. “It’s not funny,” she states, chuckling.

“Then why are you laughing?” Connie asks and Sasha only shakes her head.

“Shut up!” She says.

“NO!” He says and they laugh for a few minutes. Connie watches her, the way she smiles so big, and her hair gets messy, because she is rolling around on the floor, her brown eyes, tearing up from laughing so hard.

This was perfect. Literally so perfect. He wanted to kiss her so bad right now.

She stops after a few moments though and she’s sitting up.

“You’re funny,” she tells Connie, who decides to sit up to.

“I know,” he says, getting another chuckle from Sasha.

They look at each other for a moment, just smiling, and again, Connie wants to kiss her. He thinks about it and before he can make a decision, Sasha’s phone is ringing.

“Hello?” She says.

“You got off work early? Do you want me to meet me at my dorm? I got Mikasa to spend the night at Eren’s and Armin’s again.”

“Okay….Okay…..Love you too, babe, see you soon!”

Sasha smiles at her phone for a few moments before looking at Connie.

“Jean got off early, I got to go,” she says, pointing at the door and Connie’s throat feels tight, nodding.

“Yeah, get out of here,” he says, making a small fake laugh, and Sasha beams.

“Okay! Thank you! I really did have fun,” she says and Connie wants to roll his eyes.

She just told him that Jean was too clingy, but when Jean asked her to hang while they were, she just immediately decided to leave.

Of course.

Connie fake smiles until she’s out the door, followed by an exchange of “bye’s” that take about a second. Sasha doesn’t even look at him when she leaves.

Connie wants to feel happy, Sasha told him Jean was too clingy, yet...he still didn’t feel like he had won at all.

This really did suck.

~  
“Did you spend the night at Sasha’s again?” Marco asks Jean, when he shows up the next morning.

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t plan on it. Now, have you seen my accounting textbook?”

“Yeah, it’s underneath your bed and I’m sureeeeee you didn’t plant on it.”

“I didn’t! Sasha is the one who keeps getting Mikasa to spend the night at Eren’s.”

“Sureeeee.”

“I’m serious! Sasha is literally the most clingy girl I’ve ever dated!”

“Even worse than Hitch?” Marco asks.

“Okay, Hitch was crazy, she doesn’t count.”

“Okayyyyyy.”

“You could stop being sassy Bodt.”

“And when am I not sassy?”

“I’m the only one you’re even sassy too!” Jean complains, waving his arms in the air.

“And don’t you feel special," Marco says.

“No.”

“Okay, so if Sasha is so clingy, then why are you two together?”

“It’s not that, I don’t mind clingy, it’s just….All the time, you know? And I love her, I really do, but I want to hang with friends sometimes, you know? But like, if I tell her I want to hang with you or someone else, she’ll be offended and we’ll get in a fight. I don’t want that.”

“Are you sure she’d be offended?” Marco asks.

“Yes, I tell her I have work and she is constantly pouting, telling me how much she’ll miss me for only a few hours. Then, she expects me to call her on my breaks, lunches, and when I’m done and just- I don’t want to do all that.”

“Listen, Jean, you have to tell her. If you don’t, it’ll only get worse. If she really loves you, she will understand.”

“Are you sure?” Jean asks and Marco nods.

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it,” Jean says, pulling his textbook out from the under the bed.

“We have 15 minutes before class, we should probably go.”

“Yeah probably,” Marco says, staring at his computer, not moving.

“More sas Bodt? Even after I told you to stop.”

“I never said I would,” Marco answers, grinning.

Jean glares at him for a moment, but can’t hold it long enough, and smiles.

“Just, come on! I don’t want to be late.”

“When have you ever cared about that? You’re smart, but that doesn’t change the fact that you don’t give a shit.”

“I try…. A little bit, now, are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, fine,” Marco says, standing and following Jean to their next class.  
~  
“You’re never gonna guess what I found out!” Connie exclaims out of nowhere, entering Marco’s room without a knock.

Marco basically jumps off his bed, “why do you always do that?”

“Sooooo Sasha finds Jean clingy!” Connie says excitingly.

“Do you ever listen to me?” Marco asks.

“Yes, you asked why I always just come in and the answer is that it’s always open and because I can.”

“Anyways...SASHA FINDS JEAN CLINGY. I’ve struck the gold mine!” Connie says, shaking Marco. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?” He asks.

“I have no idea, because Jean thinks the same of Sasha,” Marco says and Connie’s smile drops.

“Wait, what?”

“Yes, so if they both find each other clingy, once one of them brings it up, they’ll be fine with it. I mean, they’ll probably be able to hang with us more often and that’ll be great, but they won’t break up,” Marco says.

“But what if they get in a fight over it instead?” Connie says, smiling and smirking.

“NO CONNIE.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Oh, come on.”

Marco says nothing, just puts on his headphones, totally ready to blast My Chemical Romance and ignore Connie.

However, Connie just pulls them off.

“Just listen, okay? If you tell me not to, I won’t, but just listen.”

“Fine,” Marco says, waiting for Connie to speak.

“Thank you. Anyways, you’ll make sure Jean tell Sasha that he’s clingy.” Connie says and silence stretches for a few seconds, Connie looking at Marco, leaving him confused.

“And?” Marco asks.

“Nothing, that’s it.”

“No, seriously, what is the game plan?”

“There isn’t. You just make sure Jean tells Sasha.”

“For some reason I feel like you’re lying,” Marco says and Connie smiles.

“Maybe I’m not, maybe I am, but will your conscious really care if I am the one doing all the “bad” stuff?”

Marco thinks for a second, this is so wrong, but he’s right, he won’t know, and what could really Connie have up his sleeves?

“Yeah, okay, I’ll make sure. Just- if you are going to do anything shitty like break them up. Remember that if Sasha finds out, she’ll probably never talk to you again.”

Connie never thought about that, his smile fades, the last thing he wants is Sasha to never speak to him again.

“Yeah, I know. I just- I don’t know what else to do at this point.”

“Let them be happy,” Marco says, putting his hand on Connie’s shoulder.

“It’s the only thing we can do.”

Connie doesn’t say anything, just stands there in silence. He had a plan, but now….He didn’t want Sasha to hate him, but she couldn’t right? First off, she would never find out, second, she never held grudges.

Connie wasn’t sure what to do.

His original plan was for Jean to tell Sasha he wants space and to convince Sasha that Jean was losing feelings or something. Now that he thinks about it, it seems cruel, but was he really gonna wait for them to be together for years before they found out that what they were looking for was right in front of them?

Connie didn’t know what was right, but he did. God, he just hated all of this. It wasn’t fair.

He did know that Marco was right though and that was the worst part. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to stop trying. He loves Sasha, he really does, and all he wants is her. He could care less about anything else.

“Are you okay?” Marco asks suddenly, breaking Connie from his thoughts. “No,” Connie says, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Connie’s not the biggest crier, but lately, he’s been doing that a lot.

He never was going to be with Sasha was he?

Connie sighed, falling onto Marco’s bed, burying his face in a pillow.

“We need to listen to some music,” Connie blurts and Marco does just that. He plugs in his speaker and starts playing music from his phone. They stay silent for a few moments, singing quietly along to The Black Parade, before Marco decides to break the silence.

“Hey, I know how hard it is, but it’ll get better. Maybe we should just find other people?” Marco suggests and Connie shakes his head.

“I can’t replace a girl like that. I just can’t and it isn’t fair to date someone when I’m crazy in love with my best friend,” Connie says and Marco understands, but there is a point when you have to move on.

“They’ve been together for 5 months now and even if they break up, it doesn’t mean they’ll just go out with us. I’ve been single forever. I’ve kissed two people, one of them being a girl. I’m not going to die alone just because I can’t get over my straight friend.”

“I-I-just, I don’t want to give up, knowing that maybe, just maybe, I could have got her. You know?”

“I know, but you can’t wait forever and you can’t just break them up either. It’ll only make you feel worse when they don’t break up and if you do get them to break up, and they find out, they’ll hate you.”

Connie doesn’t say anything, he really doesn’t have much to say. He wants so bad to try and break them up, but he can’t, because they’re “happy”. He wants Sasha to be happy and if that’s not him, he has to learn to deal with it. Only problem is, no matter what Marco says, Connie still believes that him and Sasha really do belong together. He doesn’t want to be selfish, but he believes. Really does believe that him and her belong together. He just has this weird feeling that they aren’t happy together. Like most of it just isn’t real, but maybe that’s his brains way of coping with the situation. He just wants this to end. He doesn’t want to think about this anymore so he just continues to listen to the music in the background, feeling sorry for himself. It stays like that for a few seconds, before the most iconic song comes on.

Connie can’t believe that Marco even has this song on his phone. He quickly changes the song and Connie immediately moves his head off the pillow, looking at Marco.

“No, put it back on. For the love of god, put it back on.”

Marco doesn’t say a word, just puts the song back on, and Connie sits up, holding the pillow in his hands.They listen for a few seconds, Connie silently singing the words to himself for about the first half a minute, before he decides “fuck it”.

“IF YOU COULD SEE THAT I’M THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU!” Connie starts screaming, standing up on Marco’s bed and jumping.

“BEEN HERE ALL ALONG SO WHY CAN’T YOU SEE” He says, pretending he has a microphone in his hands.

“YOU BELONG WITH ME!” He screams again, continuingly jumping on his bed.

Marco wants to be upset at Connie, jumping on his bed that was already so worn out, but he can’t help, but want to do the same. He doesn’t even know when it happens, but at some point he’s on the bed too and their singing together.

“Standing by and waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know? BABY YOU BELONG WITH ME!” They sing, both smiling at each other. “You belong with me~ Oh, I remember you drivin’ to my house in the middle of the night.”

“I’m the one who makes you laugh when you know you’re about to cry.”

“And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams.”

“I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU BELONG. I THINK I KNOW IT’S WITH ME!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Someone yells from outside their door and they suddenly get silent.

The boy from outside the door doesn’t knock, doesn’t try to come in, he leaves, and neither Marco or Connie have been more embarrassed in their life.

They were just caught singing a Taylor Swift song so loud that they got in trouble, they were technically men at this point.

However when they look at each other mortified, Connie can’t help but laugh, which only makes Marco laugh.

“We’re hopeless, aren’t we?” Connie asks and Marco nods. “Yeah, we are.”

“Still think we can get over our crushes?” Connie asks Marco and he shrugs. “I don’t know. I feel like if we tried dating other people, that it might work out. We are just so stuck, you know? We just gotta try and maybe, it’ll all work out, or at least I hope so. It’s a longshot no matter what, but I’m 18. I should’ve dated someone by now.”

“Yeah,” Connie says next to him, thinking for a moment. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over Sasha, but he wants to help Marco. He knows how he feels after all, so he proposes something to Marco.

“You know Thomas?”

“You mean your roommate?” Marco asks and Connie nods.

“Yeah, he’s totally single and he told me the other day you were hot.”  
Marco thought for a moment...Thomas, yeah, he was attractive, but a little weird, and really nice. Nice is good, Marco thinks. Maybe he could break his crush…..

“You know what? Why not?” Marco says.

“Okay, cool, so, he usually comes back at 3 after he’s gotten lunch with friends,” Connie starts, looking at the clock. “And look, it’s 2:30. By the time we get to my dorm, he might be there!”

“Wait what, now?” Marco asks, looking at Connie, mortified.

“Well, yeah, you said you were ready to get over Jean, even though you had “You Belong With Me,” by Taylor Swift on your phone.”

“That’s the thing, I’m not necessarily ready. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. I just want to try.”

“Well, if you want to try, here is your chance. Now, let’s go!” Connie says, pulling Marco by the sleeve. Marco groans in annoyance, but follows Connie anyways. He needs to try and get over him. Marco was sweating, like really bad. He was so nervous. He had never just blatantly flirted with anyone before, except Jean, but that’s not even on purpose, not to mention, he doesn’t even notice.

Maybe he should have just agreed to help Connie break them up. That way he wouldn’t be stuck in this current situation or just lie to Connie and tell him that Thomas was just too weird or not his type.

He wasn’t ready to be rejected and even if he wasn’t, he likes Jean and that wouldn’t be fair to Thomas. Not that it wasn’t already unfair to Marco.

No, Marco needed to try. At least try to like someone else and get over Jean, because unless there was someone else, Marco was never going to get over him. He had to do this. He could this. He wasn’t going to be obsessed with his best friend forever. He was going to get married and adopt kids. He was.

Marco doesn’t even notice when they reach Connie’s dorm and he didn’t notice Connie talking to him either. “Okay, so I’m going to leave,” he hears Connie say and wait what?

"Wait, what are you doing?" Marco asks, hoping that what he heard wasn't true.

“I’m leaving so you can ask Thomas out.”

“Won’t it be weird that I’m just in his dorm room!?”

“Tell him you’re waiting for me and I gave you a key. It won’t be weird at all, promise.”

Marco doesn’t even know what to say to that. It still feels very weird.

“I don’t know..” Marco starts, looking at Connie. “Listen, it’ll be fine. At least try.”

“Fine.”

“Alright, well, anyways, I really do have to go, I only have an hour before my next class and I have to find a way to get Sasha and Jean to break up without me being a bad guy.”

“Good luck with that,” Marco says, Connie exiting the room.

Marco puts his head in his hands, trying to properly breathe. He feels so nervous, he might pass out. He barely even knows Thomas!

As Marco freaks out, he hears rustling at the door and then a man, _Thomas_ walking in.

Marco readies himself, he could this, and when the other boy looks at him, his eyes widen.

“What the fuck?” Thomas says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you like this, you should follow my snk tumblr that I just re-created yesterday: https://last-hope-for-humanity.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> So the last chapter may seem unbelievable, but i thought about it and for some reason I feel like its stuff that would happen in my friend group, as weird as that sounds.


End file.
